


Misunderstood Insults

by DreamingIce



Series: 2012 iPod Shuffle ficlets [17]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, iPod challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIce/pseuds/DreamingIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, Ash should have just stayed out of it. But since when does that ever happen? Ash and Misty friendship (with threats and yelling).</p><p>Originally written as part of a multifandom challenge in 2012 - 10 songs from my iPod on shuffle=5 ficlets from various fandoms each month, every month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstood Insults

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in this fandom... early days of the tv side of things, here. Pokeshipping if you squint real hard.
> 
>  **Theme:** Dance of the Cucumber – Veggie Tales  
>  El deberia poder cantar (He wishes he could sing)  
> Fuerte y ducle como el pepino (strong and sweet like the cucumber)  
> Pero no puede ... (But he can't ...)  
> !Ni siquiera da un silbido! (Can't even ... whistle!)  
> All right! That's it Senor! Come over here and let me sing YOU a song!"  
> ...  
> Bob is really angry! I hope he doesn't catch me!  
> It's so hard to run with this sombrero on my head

As luck would have it, Ash, Misty and Brock have stumbled into town during one of the local festivals.

Brock, of course, had ended up chasing a pretty girl, who would no doubt shoot him down after tiring of the corny pick-up lines that he was constantly using.

"Pika!"

Ash looked at Pikachu, who was currently pointing at a rather enticing display of festival buns at a nearby stall.

"Yeah, I'm starving too," he replied to Pikachu. "Misty, you want any?" he turned to the red-head next to him.

"Hmm?" Misty's attention was focussed elsewhere, though Ash failed to see anything interesting where she was looking. "No, I'm fine Ash," she said distractedly.

Ash shrugged, and moved towards the stall to buy some festival buns (which were just as delicious as they looked).

He returns to find a frustrated Misty trying to converse with an old woman. Amused, Ash watched as Misty tried to get her point across with a sloppy form of sign language, which the old lady was stubbornly refusing to acknowledge, speaking in her own dialect, which Ash vaguely remembered from his mothers old tapes (Delia had gone through a stage where she had learnt some of the more obscure languages and dialects around).

A word from the old woman caught his attention, and he snorted.

Misty whirled to face him. "Shut it, Ash!" she growled. "Unless you can tell me what she's saying, go and stuff your face more!"

Ash shrugged. "I don't know what she's saying, but I know she just called you a rusty porcupine," he said nonchalantly, a grin on his face.

Misty's eyes narrowed, the old vendor forgotten. "Ash," she all but growled. "Stop using this as an excuse to humiliate me or I will find a pack of Beedrill to shove you into!"


End file.
